Beecharmer
by Sarcastic-seaotter
Summary: At Beacon academy, the Vytal Festival is drawing near. The tensions are rising for Team RWBY, strengthening weaknesses, overcoming differences and standing together against the forces of Grimm. (Slow burn Bumbleby)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form, they belong solely to Roosterteeth. I was tired of all the abuse Yang has gotten in the past episodes and in a lot of fanfiction, so I had to write some happy Yang Xaio Long.**

 _3...2...1..._

"Match called, the victor is declared" Glynda Goodwitch's stern voice rang through the battle room. In the center of the room the brawl had ended in a much more swift manner than one would have anticipated, the two screens above them showing one icon with a full green aura and the other icon sporting the unwanted red. Two students both well known for their strength fought without the use of weapons, however the challenger had made the mistake of trying to fight the blonde brawler.

Before the match, Cardin Winchester received thumps on the back from his team, CRDL, hooting about going gentle on her. Cardin jokingly pointed to the brawler as though he was picking an easy victim, once Professor Goodwitch had mentioned lack of weapons. He returned in his fighting gear, plate armor with the gold bird stretched out across his chest, at 6'4 he did make a striking figure upon the battle field. As Yang, the brawler in question shrugged, moving off to change into her fighting attire, her team gave quick quips for the fight, they weren't exactly concerned she would get hurt,

"Goooooo get him sis!" The smallest member of team RWBY, looked up from various doodles of their professor wearing a crown, giving her older sister a big smile. It was easy to tell personality wise that Ruby was two years younger than the rest of the team, but the scythe wielding brunette more than made up for it with her prowess in battle. Not to mention she truly did keep the team balanced in her own Ruby way, levelheaded when needed and knew how to lead with a courageous heart.

"Does this idiot have a death wish?"Weiss huffed, rolling her eyes, "Try not to cause too much property damage." The heiress of Schnee dust company's barely glanced up from her textbook, gesturing at the already dented fighting area. In Weiss words that meant "You're going to defeat him anyways, don't be a show off" which was pretty damn close to a good luck from the noted 'Ice Queen'. It took the rest of the team a short while to fully translate Weiss's mannerisms, as cold as she pretended to be, the short, white haired girl did care a lot, she just had trouble showing it. Her obsession with perfection was no longer something to cringe about it was simply a part of Weiss and now almost endearing.

"Don't have too much fun," The mellow voice of Blake Belladonna snapped Yang's attention from the previous two members of their team, amber eyes with a hint of pride met the lilac of the blonde brawler. She knew first hand how sparring with Yang without weapons ends up usually. Blake had taken almost no time in warming up to the team, or so it seemed. Yang knew she was putting up the open front and keeping most of herself at arms length 'just in case', being more of an introvert than the rest of the team. She knew one day Blake would hopefully accept to being herself for at least her team, but whatever she was hiding Yang wasn't going to pry. Between books and studies most wouldn't suspect the strength inside the quietly sarcastic student, however she had managed to pin Yang every now and then in their mock spars. "Leave him a little dignity if you can, though my guess is he doesn't need it."

"I'll be back shortly, Yang smiled broadly at her three team mates, lilac eyes sparkling with anticipation for a fight. The brawler slide her fingers through the golden mane of hair that reached her lower back in length, as she sauntered put of the room to get her gear.

Blake watched Yang's form disappear from view with a quiet smile, the brawler had more or less made her feel welcome in the team, her brash and bubbly personality hid a nurturing loving friend. She'd seen it appear with Ruby, assuming it simply being a sister thing, however the warm hearted blonde extended the caring glow to her partner and to the unknowing Weiss. Hands that can break walls are gentle enough to knead out knotted muscles in the back of her sister. Joking reprimands of spending too much time on her scroll and not stretching, leaving Ruby giggling from her administrations. Yang is no pushover, when it comes to protecting her team, in the same manner of a mama ursa she'd floor any offending patrons in seconds.

Confident footsteps spoke of Yang Xaio Long entering the battle arena, telltale brown jacket, black shorts, leather boots and orange scarf declared that Yang was indeed ready to fight. Cardin towered above her, smiling derisively at the blonde whom was half a head shorter and possessed no real armor or protection. The customary shake of hands led to the armor toting mace wielder gripping the brawler's hand with more force necessary, before muttering,

"May the best 'man' win."

"Oh I count on it, pretty boy,"Yang's smile bordered on sickly sweet as she returned the grip with heightened fervor, making Cardin grunt with surprise at the strength of just her hand. As each competitor walked to their own respective side of the battle area, Blake watched the thought of 'oh shit' pass across the once confident male as he was clearly rethinking his life choices battling one of the stronger women of Beacon academy. Pyrrha would at least have given him a sporting chance, Yang however was going to kick his ass and enjoy every second of it, knowing Cardin's habit of bullying other students.

The murmurs of the room drew to silence as they watched their professor raise her riding crop, the moment the weapon's tip dropped the match begun. Cardin charged without warning in an attempt to catch the blonde off balance, unfortunately for him Yang anticipated the movement, sidestepping to land a blow directly into his rib cage. The sound of denting metal grating her sensitive ears, Blake watched the change in Cardin's eyes, he backed up and took in Yang's fighting stance. The brawler stood her left side facing him, left arm cocked for defense with her right behind her hiding a wicked right hook that Blake knew could shatter bone is one's aura was not in gear. The pair circled one another, waiting for an opening. The armor toting student huffed an annoyed breath, whispering something that only Yang could hear, aside from Blake's heightened hearing,

"Huh and I thought knocking the blonde bimbo on her ass was going to be simple. Some would think you'd be off balance from that ugly yellow mop on your head."

Blake sucked in a breath, originally Cardin would have most likely be fairly beaten and walk away a little sore, with those comments he'd be lucky to remain breathing after the match. The words registered in Yang's head, joking lilac eyes shifted to a malice filled red. If Blake didn't know better she would have told you that small flames were alight in the irises of her partner's eyes.

Like a possessed being, the brawler became a flash of gold slamming into Cardin with full force, pummeling his body in jabs that would have broken ribs if not for his aura. The taller boy made weak attempts to block the fists delivering him decent amounts of pain, he had not registered the speed of a very pissed off Yang. His nose bloodied, eye blackening, multiple dents in the armor appearing, the crest of a bird being crumpled into something a lot less majestic. It was a mercy for the buzzer to sound, Yang stood up sharply, eyes returning to lilac, taking an overly exuberant bow in the general direction of the students watching, not even bothering to hide her shit eating grin.

Blake watched as her partner met her eyes in the audience, grinning full force up at her, having barely broken a sweat, her battered sparring partner, Cardin Winchester lay groaning on the floor. Yang prodded him gently with her boots before sidling up the benches containing her team, golden mane of hair swaying in time with her hips not even a strand out of place from the fight.

"Jeez, Cardin challenged me a weaponless fight, what was he expecting? To kick my ass because I'm a gurrrrrrrl," Yang plopped herself down into the seat next to her partner. The brawler's lilac eyes sparkled with mischief, watching Cardin limp back to his teammates, "He's really going to feel that one tomorrow."

"I think he's feeling it right now, to be completely honest," Blake smirked, gesturing with a tilt of her head to the grimacing student, his chestnut hair ruffled and battered.

"Excellently fought Miss Xaio Long, however I believe the defeat to be a bit excessive, well done to say the least." The Professor attempted to hide the satisfaction of Cardin's defeat. It was no secret that the Professor was not inherently fond of the boy's mannerisms or fighting style of picking on the weak, "Mr Winchester, may I suggest you take heed of this and don't make assumptions upon weaponless meaning weak."

Yang leaned back to catch a glimpse of Cardin, tossing him a mocking smile paired with a wink. He had the grace to at least look slightly ashamed or at the very least embarrassed with a bruised man pride. The bell rang signaling the end of class, the students as a collective whole shuffled to pick up their belongings and head to lunch.

"One more thing class, we are once again going through more trust building excercises come next session, to train for the Vytal festival we must learn not only to rely on ourselves but have trust in our partners to have our backs. Read chapters 23-25 by the end of the week as well." Glynda returned to her classroom to prepare for the next batch of students.

The combatants returned to the locker rooms to change back into their uniforms, Blake hung back, leaning against the wall to wait for her partner. She could very well have gone ahead to lunch with Weiss and Ruby but the dark haired girl held a fondness for listening to the brawler speak and warm the air with her semblance. She twitched her ears beneath the bow she wore on a daily basis, even to bed. She had learned to master sleeping completely still as to not disturb the accessory.  
Blake wasn't embarrassed of her heritage as a faunus, however she knew very well the prejudice against those with faunus blood. She kept that part of herself hidden from the world, Professor Ozpin knew of course and respected her decision to remain hidden, the upper classmen, Velvet also knew with the sixth sense gifted to faunus to recognize their own. It was something she had been beaten for, used, and had her kicked out of establishments simply for existing. Remnant was progressing slowly but until Faunus had equal rights Blake planned to keep up her charade as a human for as long as needed.

"Woah hey Blakey, you actually waited for me again? You're going to miss the good grub while it's still hot." The brawler appeared beside her radiating warmth from her above average body temperature. There was a part of Blake that wanted to sling her arms around the blonde and soak up the heat like a starving animal, however she easily restrained herself for she would never heard the end of it if she did. A well muscled arm draped itself over the slightly shorter girl's shoulders, heat flowed directly to the tips of her fingers and toes from the simply gesture.

"Missing out on the food is worth seeing first hand the look on Cardin's face when you walk into the cafeteria." Blake easily answered, not wanting to appear clingy which in all mannerisms she was in a very mellow and introverted way. Silently choosing the seat next to her warm partner whenever given the chance, feigned hesitation when hugged when really enjoying every second of the strong warm embrace, and simply making Yang grin without seeming too forward.

"Ohhhh~ I do love spite, almost as much as I love your feistiness~." Yang winked and led the way, keeping her arm comfortably across Blake's shoulders, the sound of her steps masking the footsteps of her quieter partner. Blake felt her face warm up just enough to tint her light olive cheeks pink, it had to be Yang's warmth making her blush. Her novels always depicted falling in love being like a wildfire, this gentle warmth was nothing more than platonic friendship, she was sure of it, or at least she had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello again, two chapters in one day simply because I quite like the story and how the chapters are going to end up. Again I don't own RWBY or any of the characters. When I said Bumbleby in the summary I do mean Bumbleby but slowwwwburn~ If you're up for the wait it'll happen

The look of startled horror painting itself across the team leader of CRDL was entirely worth missing the prime food in Yang's opinion. Well that and the extended walk with her partner, Blake had a pretty damn addicting personality as quiet as she was. Little sarcastic comments not always caught by others had the raven haired girl rocket up in Yang's books. Lunch had otherwise been uneventful, they sat in their usual table across from team JNPR. Nora Valkyrie challenging her team leader, Jaune Arc, to eat peas with chopsticks. Their greek goddess of a teammate Pyrrha Nikos ate an apple hiding a smile from her teammate's antics, long red hair flowing beautifully down her back in it's usual pony tail. The remaining member of JNPR, Lie Ren sat seemingly ignoring the lot of them but if one knew when to look, they'd see Ren watching his teammates with the very tiniest hint of a smile.

An uneventful Grim studies class later, the members of team RWBY made their way back to the dorms, toting various books and sheets of assignments. Their dorm laid out like a minefield, no one heavier than Ruby was permitted on top of Ruby's bunk as it was tied to the ceiling, above Weiss's bed. One had to step very carefully on the desk beside Yang's bunk as it perched a little more sturdily on older books above Blake's bed. Weiss kept her dust in the far corner and the corner itself was off limits to Ruby and Yang's play fights to prevent explosion and maiming. Blake's book collection was spread throughout the entire dorm, no one quite knew how Blake managed to accumulate so many novels and still find room for them.

Yang took advantage of Blake's empty bed, sprawling back while stretching her arms above her head. At a very early stage of her partnership with the brawler, the faunus had learned Yang liked to sprawl out and when your own bed is about 6 feet in the air you sprawl where you can. Weiss had berated the blonde profusely enough when Yang had sprawled across her own bed, personal boundaries, she had her own bed, or use Blake's for dust's sakes she is YOUR partner afterall. After a questioning look to Blake whom nodded somewhat reluctantly, Yang began making a habit of it. Initially the dark haired girl hadn't been sure if she could be able to stand the scent of someone else on her bed, but surprisingly Yang's scent of sunshine and cedar was something she could deal with and grew to like the scent of it on her bed.

"I'm taking this fool to the library to get her started on her report because I am NOT going to let this team get behind in studies." Weiss spoke aloud as she dragged Ruby by the arm in the direction of the Library with an armful of books, "We'll be back in a few for dinner." Ruby's silver eyes locked onto the other half of team RWBY, her lips miming 'Save me' as she was bodily dragged out of the dorm by her partner.

"Have fun Ruby~" Yang called from her position on the bed, fighting a laugh at her sister's all too real fear of a Schnee on a mission. Blake wandered to the other side of the bed, looking down at her partner, the blonde mane fanned out around her head in a golden waterfall. Lilac eyes caught Amber and winked, Blake decided instantly that the grin which rarely left Yang's face had a certain charm when viewed upside down.

"Hey Yang," Blake began, not fully sure why she was still staring down at her partner's face and the friendly glow of lilac in Yang's eyes other than perhaps amusement from the positioning.

"Yessssss Blakey?" Yang rolled onto her stomach perching her chin on her hands, looking up adoringly at her raven haired team mate, fluttering her eyelashes for added effect.

"I wanted to work on my hand to hand combat if I were to be disarmed, would you be willing to teach me?" Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's actions, the blonde would wink at anyone, whether flirtatiously or mockingly it took one a while to decipher the difference.

"Why Blakey dearest, of course I would," the brawler slithered off the bed, already turning to go rifle through her drawers for a workout outfit. Yang is not exactly shy in regards to her body hence to why the blonde began stripping where she stood. Blake however held some modesty, scooping her out workout attire and heading to the bathroom attached to their dorm to change. Perhaps Yang would take the request seriously and not joke around too much, Blake figured she learn somehow.

Up in the practice rooms, which lay a wing to the right of the battle area and nearest to the eastern portion of the school, Blake stood on the mat covered floor in shorts and a tight fitting purple shirt, there was no room for baggy clothes when sparring. Yang stood a few feet ahead of her in jean shorts and a black sports bra, not quite facing her partner, she seemed to be deep in thought. Whirling on her heel, the brawler looked Blake up and down with a look of appraisal in her eyes.

"Show me your fighting stance, Blake." It took the faunus a moment to register the lack of a nickname from her partner, as a right handed person she kept her left side to Yang, mimicking the stance she'd seen the brawler take many a time. Elbows tucked in to use as defense or weapons and feet planted firmly on the ground. The amber eyed girl looked up to her partner with a raised eyebrow, Yang in turn walked closer and completed a full circle around Blake.

"Bend your knees," The blonde spoke quietly, tapping each knee with a finger lightly, "elbows don't touch the body," she adjusted Blake's arms gently. Blake felt her cheeks grow warm, the warmth of the brawler's fingers rang through her body making her heart beat a faster tempo. Blake wasn't fully aware until a finger touched her chin, moving it down a few inches,

"Chin down, you don't want to take a hook to the chin right off the bat." Yang provided as explanation. Watching the movements of her partner carefully. Blake wasn't sure whether she was warm from embarrassment or from being unused to this version of her partner as a teacher. Much to Blake's relief a wide grin spread out on Yang's features, lighting up the lilac eyes with mischief and joy, "Now Blakey, hit me with your best shot~"


End file.
